


Teasin' Around With Me

by RushingHeadlong



Series: Give Me Your Hands, Give Me Your Heart [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Brian’s hands are paying the price after the first rehearsal following some time off. You know a trick or two to help him out, but it turns out that Brian has other plans on his mind.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Series: Give Me Your Hands, Give Me Your Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036458
Kudos: 17





	Teasin' Around With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@RushingHeadlong).
> 
> Tumblr Notes: Written for an anon request for more fic about Brian’s hands. If this is what I’m gonna be known for in this fandom, I will gladly accept my fate. 
> 
> I seem to remember an interview Brian did where he talked about how his hands were always in bad shape for the first few shows of a new tour, and once that was stuck in my head I had to write this. I’m not a guitar player, but I did do far too much research on guitar calluses and maintenance for a smut fic so… there’s that.

Freddie is the first to cave, saying, “Alright, let’s call it there, lovies, shall we?” after a long day day of rehearsal, and no one voices any complaint. The first practice session for the upcoming tour has largely been a success, but you know the band has to be feeling the effects from the few weeks they had off. For one thing, Freddie is downing a glass of water instead of his usual beer or champagne, and you can see Roger shaking out his arms as he steps away from his kit.

You catch up with Brian as he’s putting the Red Special away, commiserating with John about the state of their hands and fingers after a long, grueling day of playing their instruments.

“I actually tried to keep up with the calluses this time, but I spent too much damn time in the ocean for it to do me much good,” John is complaining, showing his hands to Brian.

You watch as Brian takes one of John’s hands in his, no doubt taking a look at the state of Deacy’s fingers. Brian is gentle, his touch almost delicate; you watch, transfixed, as he turns John’s hand over in his for a moment, before laughing and holding out his own hands for the bass player to inspect. 

“Well, mine are in even worse shape than yours, I think,” Brian says, a little self-deprecating. You wrap an arm around Brian’s waist and he smiles at you, and pulls his hands back from John to drape an arm across your shoulders. He smirks down at you and adds, “Guess I just got distracted and forgot to keep up with them.”

You feel your face flush slightly as you remember exactly how Brian had been distracted- and what those hands had been doing instead of playing guitar. After having Brian more-or-less to yourself for the last few weeks you’ve become _very_ fond of those hands and things they’re capable of doing.

John laughs. “Well by the end of the week we’ll both be back in fighting form- or playing form, as it were. Just gotta tough it through these first few days.”

Brian makes a small noise of agreement, and politely turns down an offer from the others to go out for drinks together. You catch Brian trying to subtly shake out his left hand as the two of you walk out to the car and you stop him, and take his hand to inspect it yourself. “Does it hurt much?” you ask. His fingertips are red and look sore, and there’s a muscle twitch in the palm of his hand from the strain of holding the thicker neck of the Red Special. 

Brian shrugs and tries to pull his hand away, but you give him a pointed look and he sighs. “It’s a bit sore, yeah,” he admits. “Always is, at first, but like John said I’ll be fine by the time the tour starts.”

You make a small, displeased noise in the back of your throat at the implication that Brian isn’t fine _now_. “I can give you a hand massage when we get home,” you offer as the two of you start walking again. “Might make tomorrow more bearable, at least.”

The smile that Brian gives you is wide, and almost blindingly bright. “That would be great, yeah,” he says. “Thanks, Y/N.”

The drive home from Queen’s rehearsal space doesn’t take long, and when you get back you direct Brian to go sit in the living room. “Do you want anything to drink?” you call over your shoulder as you duck into the bathroom to grab your favorite bottle of lotion. 

“Just a water, thanks,” Brian calls back, and you detour to the kitchen to fill a glass before rejoining Brian. 

Brian is absolutely sprawled out on the couch, legs spread wide and head tilted against the back of the couch to expose the long line of his neck. It’s an almost obscene image, and you have to push down the urge to sink a bite into the column of Brian’s throat. He looks back up when he hears you walk into the room and gives you a lazy smile that’s just smug enough for you to know that his pose isn’t a coincidence- and that you aren’t hiding your desire as much as you probably should. 

Well. If that’s how he wants this to go, two can _certainly_ play at that game. 

You straddle Brian’s lap and kiss him quickly as you set the glass of water down on the end table nearby. “You ready to be wowed by my amazing massage skills?”

“Oh, is that what’s going to wow me here?” Brian teases. His hands drop down to your hips to help keep you balanced, and you shiver as his fingers dip under the hem of your shirt to tease along your skin. 

“Well, if you play your cards right, I’m sure I can wow you with some of my other _skills_ later.“

Brian’s eyes go dark at the implication behind your words and he kisses you, less chaste this time, and his left hand starts to move towards the front of your jeans. You pull it away, flashing Brian a knowing smirk as you do so, and hold it in front of you while you fumble to open the lotion bottle with your one free hand. 

“Actually, don’t,” Brian says suddenly and you immediately stop. He laughs at your worried expression, just a little, and nods towards the bottle. “The lotion. You’ll soften the calluses.”

You relax back against him. “Oh. Didn’t think of that.” You toss the bottle aside and shift on Brian’s lap, purposefully rocking against him- though, while the small gasp from Brian at the sudden friction is delicious to hear, you underestimated how much you were being affected by the situation as well and you bite back a whimper at the pressure against your own core. 

You can’t afford to get too distracted now. You still have a promise to keep, and you turn your attention to the job at hand.

You start at Brian’s fingertips, careful not to work the calluses too much for fear of softening them up, but you gently tug and stroke along the digits, massaging each segment and knuckle before moving onto the next. You aren’t intentionally trying to make this part of things sexual, but then you accidentally pop one of Brian’s knuckles and he groans at the sensation, rocking up against you almost unconsciously as his other hand tightens around your hip.

This time you can’t hold back a gasp and you grind down against Brian. He groans again and uses his grip on your hip to encourage you to keep rubbing yourself against him and you do, for a moment, letting yourself get lost in the friction and the feeling of Brian’s cock hardening beneath you… and then you force yourself to stop, resting your forehead against his as you struggle to calm yourself down again. 

“God, Y/N,” Brian pants. “Don’t tease me like this.”

You chuckle and kiss his temple, before picking up his hand again and smoothing your thumbs along the back of it. “We still have a hand massage to get through, mister.”

Brian groans, this time in clear disappointment, and when he shifts beneath you again you move with him, denying both of you the friction that he’s looking for. “Fuck my hands, I just want _you_.”

“Oh believe me, I would _love_ to fuck your hands,” you say, massaging around his wrist before flipping his hand over and digging your thumbs into his palm. “Just as soon as I finish this.”

Brian mutters something uncharitable under his breath, but he stops trying to grind up against you as you finish massaging his palm, moving to the inside of his wrist, and finishing by gently stretching out his fingers against your own. 

And then, because you absolutely do enjoy being a little tease sometimes, you bring his hand up to your mouth and lick across Brian’s fingertips, before sucking two of his fingers into your mouth. Beneath you Brian practically _whimpers_ , thrusting up against you and twisting his fingers in your mouth as you lick and suck at them.

When you finally pull your mouth away Brian’s eyes are blown wide with lust and he gives you a dazed, almost confused look, and asks, “Fuck, Y/N, why did you stop?”

You let go of his hand and gently pry the other away from your hip, raising it up between the two of you. “I still have one more hand to massage,” you say sweetly, though the look you give him is positively devilish. 

Brian’s last shred of patience finally snaps and before you know what’s happening he’s moving, flipping you down on the couch and kneeling over you. You laugh, and spread your legs to give Brian enough space to settle between them, and can’t help but tease, “I take it that’s a no on the massage?”

“I can think of a couple things I’d rather be doing with my hands right now,” Brian says, and your answering laugh gets swallowed up in a heated kiss. You bury your hands in his curls as you lick into his mouth, and Brian slowly slides his hands down your body to pop open the button on your jeans. “You wanna help me get these off?” he murmurs.

You don’t want to stop kissing him and Brian laughs against your mouth as you refuse to let go of him, but you do wriggle your hips and help Brian slide your jeans and panties off. It’s only then that you let your hands fall to his shirt, tugging at the hem and telling Brian, “C’mon, take your clothes off too.”

“Too? You’re still half dressed yourself.” Brian stands, just briefly, long enough to strip off his shirt and pants, and although you roll your eyes at his comment you still sit up and pull your shirt over your head. Brian climbs back on the couch before you can remove your bra and he does that for you, throwing it to the side and cupping your breast in one hand as he trails kisses and lovebites down your neck. 

“Brian- ah, god, Bri,” you gasp as he swipes his thumb over your nipple and sucks a bruise into a particularly tender spot just above your collarbone. “Stop teasing, _please_.”

Brian chuckles against your skin and says, “I thought you liked teasing. You certainly liked teasing _me_.” He continues to play with your nipple as he leans up to kiss your jaw, before murmuring in your ear, “What was it you said before about wanting to fuck my hands? ‘cause that sounds like a good idea to me… work you open with my fingers, play with your little clit, make you beg for me to actually get you off…”

You whimper at Brian’s words, clenching your thighs around him and trying to thrust up against him. “I’ll beg now if you want me to,” you tell him, but Brian just smirks at you and sits back between your legs, pushing one up so it’s draped over the back of the couch and giving him plenty of access as he slowly runs his fingers along your wet folds. 

You gasp and rock against his hand, trying to get his fingers inside you, but Brian anticipates the movement and keeps teasing along the outside of your cunt and the inside of your thighs. “ _Please_ ,” you beg, because you’ve never been able to hold out for long when Brian works you up like this. And usually it’s easy for you to get Brian to cave and give you what you both want, but tonight he seems determined get payback for you teasing him. It’s clear that he’s intent on driving you absolutely crazy and he keeps trailing his fingers through your slickness, occasionally slightly dipping inside your core but never filling you like you so desperately need. 

“Please, Bri,” you try again, and this time Brian sinks one finger into your core. You’re so wet that it slides in so easily and you gasp and push down against it, trying to get it deeper. “Ah, god- more, Bri, c’mon, I can take another…”

“You want more?” Brian says, his voice so low that it almost comes out as a purr. You nod, desperate to satiate the burning need consuming you, but instead of pushing another finger inside you Brian brings his other hand up to your mouth. 

You whimper as you realize what Brian wants, but you don’t hesitate to open your mouth so Brian can slip two fingers inside. He pushes down slightly, holding your mouth open for a moment as he runs his fingers along your tongue. You can’t do anything but pant, desperate and needy, as he toys with your mouth, until he tells you to start sucking and you do, wrapping your lips around his fingers and drawing them as deep into your mouth as you can. 

Brian twists the finger that’s inside your cunt, slowly moving it inside you despite your attempts to take him deeper, harder, _anything_ other than the torturous, shallow thrusts that he’s giving you. He rubs his thumb over your clit, too gentle for you to get off on it before he pulls it away again, and your cry of frustration is muffled by the fingers that he’s fucking into your mouth at a _far_ faster pace than he’s fucking your cunt. 

You try to reach down to rub your clit but that just gets Brian pulling his finger out of you, and pushing your hand away. “No, no, babe, let me take care of you,” he says. “Wanna see you come undone on my hand…”

You whine at that, but press your hands back against the couch and suckle at the fingers in your mouth, silently giving Brian permission to continue. He smirks as he pushes his finger back inside you, and you know that he’s not going to take this easy on you. 

By the time Brian _finally_ works a second finger inside you, you’re so desperate to cum that you’re nearly in tears. You know that if you really wanted Brian to stop he would, without hesitation, but you don’t want him to stop. You’re so on edge, so turned on and soaking wet for Brian that you can hear every tiny movement of his fingers inside you, and that should be embarrassing but instead it just ratchets up your desire even more. 

Brian curls his fingers inside you and strokes them over your g-spot and you nearly jacknife off the couch at the overwhelming pleasure that courses through you, crying out so loudly that even having your mouth full does nothing to dampen the noise. “There we go,” Brian says, sounding far too pleased by your reaction. “Is that what you wanted, hm?”

You nod and moan, high-pitched and broken, as Brian strokes that spot again. His fingers are long and nimble, and he knows how to play you just as well as his guitar. He twists his fingers, scissoring them inside you, occasionally thumbing at your clit but never giving you enough sensation to actually come. 

“C’mon, babydoll, I asked you a question,” Brian murmurs. “You want my fingers here?” Another stroke over your g-spot and you try to answer, “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” but it’s unintelligible around the fingers in your mouth. “Or maybe it’s too much…” He slowly starts to pull his fingers out and you whimper and shake your head, trying to clench down around them to keep them inside, but it doesn’t do you any good. 

“Maybe you want me to stop…” Brian trails his fingers along the outside of your folds, taking just a few seconds to tease at your clit, before moving to trace patterns along the inside of your thighs. _God_ , you can feel how wet his fingers are against your skin and it makes you whimper again and clench down against nothing.

The fingers inside your mouth curl behind your teeth and gently push down, and you let your jaw fall open, panting and whining and begging Brian with your eyes and a desperate “ _Please_ ,” that you can only hope he understands. 

Brian groans and rocks against your thigh. You can feel how hard he is, how turned on he is just from making you come undone beneath him, and all you want is for him to fuck you but you have no idea how to beg for that when coherant words are beyond your ability at the moment and Brian is still holding your mouth open around his fingers. 

“ _Please_ ,” you try again, even though it’s no more understandable than your first attempt, and you lap at his fingertips as best you can, trying to rile him up enough to do _something_.

It seems to work because Brian moans and pushes three fingers back inside you, fast and hard, seemingly done with the teasing. You cry out and rock against his hand, meeting his thrusts and driving his fingers as deep as you can. His other hand is still holding your jaw open and you can feel drool start to drip around his fingers but you don’t even care as Brian starts to thumb over your clit- consistently, this time, and you feel your orgasm building so quickly that you barely have a second to breathe before it crashes over you. 

You _scream_ as you come, thrashing underneath Brian and riding his hand as he works you through your orgasm. He pulls his other hand out of your mouth and brings it down to rub over your clit and you sob as unending waves of pleasure roll over you. It feels like it lasts forever, Brian prolonging your pleasure to the point where it almost becomes painful, gradually slowing his movements before finally stopping altogether. Still, you can feel yourself clench and twitch against the fingers still inside you as the last shocks of your orgasm fade, and when Brian finally pulls them out you whimper as his fingertips brush against your too-sensitive core. 

Brian presses a gentle kiss to your thigh, and gently lowers your leg back down. “You alright?” he asks softly. 

You’re not entirely sure that you’re capable of speaking at the moment, but you nod and offer Brian a blissed-out, dopey smile. He laughs, and kisses your knee. “Glad to hear it,” he says. 

You hum in response, letting your eyes slide shut for a moment while you catch your breath and your bearings. After a few seconds, though, you recognize the slick sound of skin-on-skin and you force your eyes back open and glance down at Brian, who’s quickly jerking himself off to the sight of you lying exhausted beneath him. 

The fingers curled around his cock are still slightly glistening with your moisture and you groan at the sight. It’s _obscene_ , him using your own slickness to get himself off, and part of you just wants to lie back and watch Brian use those skillful fingers on his cock. But, after the _fantastic_ orgasm he just gave you, it doesn’t feel right not to return the favor. 

You’re too sensitive for him to fuck you, and you’re not sure you’re coordinated enough at the moment to suck him off, but you still sit up enough to reach down and bat his hand away, wrapping yours around his cock instead and stroking him exactly the way he likes it. 

He moans, thrusting into your hand. “C’mon, Bri, come for me,” you tell him, swiping your thumb over the head of his cock, and he does, crying out as he spills over your hand and you gently pump his cock until he whimpers and pulls away. 

That wipes out the last bit of energy you had and you collapse back against the couch, watching as Brian grabs his shirt to clean most of his cum off your hand before lying down with his head resting on your stomach. You sigh and close your eyes again, content to lie here with Brian until you’re sure that you can stand up without your legs giving out from underneath you.

“The massage was nice, before we got distracted,” Brian says after a few moments of comfortable silence. One of his hands is still tracing absent-minded patterns along your thigh and you shiver at the sensation. “Though, everything else that came after was even better.”

You snort, and crack open your eyes to see Brian smiling up at you. You reach down to card a hand through his hair and scratch lightly at his scalp. “Yeah, well, for the record I offered the massage in entirely good faith. The rest is entirely your fault.”

“Mhmm,” Brian hums. “You know, I don’t really have a problem taking responsibility for this. Although…” His smile turns into a bit of a smirk, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he says, “So much for not doing anything to soften the calluses.”

You know you’re going to regret the question, but you still ask, “What do you mean?”

“Just, y’know, you’re not supposed to soak them while they’re forming,” Brian says. “And I’d definitely say that both my hands got _soaked_ tonight.”

You groan at the absolutely awful joke and shove Brian away. He laughs and settles right back against you anyway, like you knew he would. “Well, it’s a good thing you still have a week before the tour, then,” you tell him. 

“Yeah, but I’m not sure how much good that’ll do me,” Brian says, sliding one hand up your side to tease along the very edge of your breast. “Considering how impossible it is to keep my hands off you…”

You should push Brian’s hand away. You both _just_ came, and there were a thousand things you wanted to get done tonight… and none of that seems to matter as you arch into his hand. “If you’re planning on starting round two,” you tell him, “you’d better be planning on carrying me to bed.”

Brian laughs and pulls hand away, and although you’re a little disappointed you know that that’s probably for the best- at least until Brian stands, and scoops you into his arms, laughing at your surprised shriek as he carries you back towards your bedroom.


End file.
